The girl with the red streak
by WarpzoneGirl
Summary: The titans meet a strange girl an odd red streak and an even stranger history to boot. (Read and you'll get that I just made a pun)


The Teen Titans day was going good until the cyclops. They were eating pizza at the pizzeria when the heard a roar down town. "TITANS GO!" Yelled their leader. When they arrived they saw a ten foot tall man roaming around and smashing buildings. "HEY OVER HERE!" Yelled Cyborg. The man turned to reveal and ugly face and one eye in the center of his face. The titans ran forward to attack . Starfire's bolts did nothing and Robins weapons bounced of it . The man picked them up like they were small children and threw them. They landed in front of a bench. On the bench sat a girl. She was very skinny,very pale, and very tall. Taller than Starfire even. She looked around 17, had emerald green eyes covered slightly by short black hair that was in a pixie cut with a red streak held back by a silver headband. She wore grey ripped jeans, black combat boots, a dark blue shirt with tiny darker blue skulls. And to top it off a black leather jacket, a silver ring with a lightning design etched into it, and a pure white teardrop shaped necklace with strange markings on it. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Robin. "Take two steps back." the girl said casually. They took two steps back and right where the titans were standing a large piece of concrete flew by. The attacker was none other the cyclops. The girl started to walk towards the giant slowly then stopped in front of it. "HEY UGLY! FRANKIENSTIEN CALLED AND HE SAID HE WANTS HIS FACE BACK!" She taunted. "Is she crazy! That thing is five feet taller that her!" Said Cyborg. The monster kicked at the girl. She jumped on top of its huge leg and hung on. She produced a knife out of nowhere and stabbed the beast in the leg. It kicked her off and she landed on her feet. "Oooohhh. You shouldn't have done that." She said walking back to the monster, venom dripping from her words. She tackled the cyclops so hard it nearly fell over. She got atop its head and from her boot's heel a silver dagger popped out . She kicked it in the eye with the dagger boot. She jumped down and admired as the Cyclops clutched his eye like artist admired a masterpiece that they had created. "Now if I were you I'd leave." She said. And the giant ran off and her boot dagger retreated. She looked over at the Titans and said "Your welcome." Smugly. They stared at her in awe. "How did you do that!?" Said beast boy. "Who-" Said Robin. "Am I ?" She said going to the bench and picking up a bright yellow backpack . "Depends on what you mean by that.I go by many names and many titles."

"I'm gonna-"

"Have to ask me to come with you." She said

"How did-" Robin stuttered

" I know what you were going to say? I can't tell you that yet. Now am going with you on your motor cycle or in the T car?" She asked like an impatient child waiting to leave.

"The car." Said Robin surprised at how much the girl knew. "I call shot gun!" She said.

At the Tower's interrogation Room...

"Ok so what's your name?" Said Robin. "Full, or first?" She said "Either." Robin said "Elisa."  
"Ok , now tell me how my high tech weapons didn't leave a scratch yet your boot blades and that knife did that much damage?"  
"My blades are made with a special metal. Rare but indestructible and in the right hands deadly. It can't even be detected by metal detecters."  
"Called?"  
"Vamphirc silver."  
"Who made your weapons?"  
"The boots were made by a friend named Saphrira."  
"Where is she now?"  
"She was killed." Elisa looked down sadly  
"By?"  
"If I told you you would call me crazy or a liar or both. I do believe the half demon named Raven would better understand me and my-" she paused " circumstances."

Raven walked in. "How do you know that I will 'understand' ?" She questioned."Let's just say we are more alike than you know of." Robin left the room. "Tell them to leave." Elisa growled. "Who are 'Them'" said Raven "Don't play dumb." She looked at a solid black wall. Sparks flew off of it and it turned clear to reveal a group of awe struck Titans. "Leave." Elisa commanded and the group fled. "How did you-" "Do that? Your not the only magic user here." Elisa looked down at her wrist that were handcuffed to the table. "This is why I wanted to talk to you alone. Only you would be able grasp the concept of magic." "What are you?" "In a way I'm a half demon like you. Though technically I'm a half vampire half wizard." Raven just looked at her in shock. "But there haven't been one in-" "400 years, I know. I guess we have a lot to talk about then."


End file.
